yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Collapse
Collapse is a term in which you or an enemy bounce off a wall environment or a special attack that inflicts the middle of the character model that makes the character go into a slow falling state. Description Collapse gives you an advantage in which you can combo off an enemy. This inflicts high amounts of damage, especially with wall collapse in which deals little pints of damage off the wall environments. However this advantage has a limit to where enemies can only bounce off the wall five times, as the fifth bounce will instantly lower the enemies hitbox as well as the enemy collapsing down instantly sending the enemy to the ground. Yakuza 5 has a new collapse mechanic where you or an enemy can get stunned on a wall which makes an enemy stay on the wall much longer, it also gives more combo advantages as well. Characters with Collapse and combo potential Yakuza 4 Akiyama's combo potential is the highest out of all. his slash kicks combo attacks both low, med, high. This means that Akiyama's Slash Kicks instantly hit high, med, and low hitboxes of the collapsing state of enemies. His sidestep cancel, combo finishers, and spin kicks make great combos due to their hitboxes attacking mostly low, and medium. His running kick can also make a great tool for juggling, but harder to preform against. Saejima has the lowest combo potential. his BnB(Bread and Butter)combos usually being the charged finishers would be chained with the bell ringer essence and wall crush essence. his kick hits both low and med so it makes a great tool for wall collapse combos. his third finisher can make a collapse state, it can follow up with a finisher kick or can go for a wall collapse combo. Tanimura's combo potential is the second best, above being Akiyama. His Essence of combos are a great tool for combos as well as collapse combos. His first and third finisher are collapse tools, they can be chained with his finisher kick which is a special kind of kick that can make juggles, however has the limitation of the juggles limiting to five, being similar to the wall collapse. The best part about Tanimura's Essence combos is that they can be chain by collapsed enemies and juggled enemies. Kiryu has a combo potential higher than Saejima but not as much as Tanimura or Akiyama being the third best. as most his rush attacks has high and medium, but most of his attacks doesn't have a low attack property. his sidestep cancel is a great tool to his advantage, this tool however cannot be used when he is in Heat mode. His third finisher combo has a collapse property, which then can be followed up with the first finisher combo, or first finisher grab. he has a combo starter with his third finisher+ which then could be followed up with a sidestep tackle, which can also be chained with a wall collapse, you can possibly chain that with grab finishers. Category:Game Mechanics